dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Yamcha
| japanese = }} is a Human, and a supporting protagonist from the ''Dragon Ball series. Originally, Yamcha debuted as a villain, looking for the Dragon Balls to wish away his fear of women.Dragon Ball chapter 9 pp. 5 After realizing that the constant exposure to Bulma, Yamcha realized that he no longer needed the Balls, and quickly sided with Goku and his friends, becoming a valued member of the Z-Warriors from that point on. Despite his prodigious skills for a Human warrior, and constant training to meet new threats, Yamcha, alongside Kuririn, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu, would eventually become outclassed by both his alien allies and enemies, and eventually retired from fighting entirely. Personality Yamcha's original characterization was that of a no-nonsense bandit, a foe to be feared, that used intimidation and force as a primary tactic to get what he wanted. Early in the series, Yamcha had a deadly fear of women; when in their presence, he would find himself unable to speak''Dragon Ball'' chapter 8 pp. 13-14, and seeing a naked woman would render him borderline catatonic.Dragon Ball chapter 9 pp. 13-14 He wanted to overcome his fear of women, as he dreamed of getting married;Dragon Ball chapter 9 pp. 7 a dream he would never realize. Despite his nature as a villain, Yamcha outright admitted to having no desire for unlimited wealth or world conquest. Notably, Yamcha was well-informed, considerably more-so than other Humans that would be shown later in the series. Yamcha was well aware of Grandpa Gohan, Goku's Nyoi-bōDragon Ball chapter 8 pp. 6, Carrot Rabbit and even Muten Rōshi and his famous Kamehameha.Dragon Ball chapter 14 pp. 8 After he gave up his villainous ways, Yamcha would eventually side with Goku and his friends, and, while his personality remained more or less the same, he surrendered his villainous ways. Despite not being quite as strong as his other teammates — eventually proclaiming Kuririn to be the strongest Earthling — Yamcha is not a coward. When the Saiyans invaded Earth, Yamcha was the first to lay his life down on the line against the Saibamen, to prevent Kuririn from dying a second time.Dragon Ball chapter 215 pp. 5 Yamcha is always ready to train for a new threat, lending his aid to his allies, such as when he was wished back to life, and the group received news of the Artificial Human. He, like the other Z-Warriors, began to train for the inevitable battle with the cybernetic menace. Eventually, after the encounter with the Cyborgs, but before the battle with Majin Bū, Yamcha had retired from fighting. Due to the overwhelming power that the enemies and his allies possessed, it appears whatever drive he had to become a martial artist had faded entirely. Despite this, he would always be present with his friends at the time of a new encounter; the only time he avoided a fight was specifically when Tenshinshan instructed him to stay away from Freeza upon the tyrant's revival, and Yamcha took his friend's wishes into consideration.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' Appearance Abilities Power and Physical Prowess Ki Usage Kamehameha Sōkidan Power Level Part I Emperor Pilaf Saga Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga Commander Red Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tenshinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Part II Saiyan Saga Namek Saga Captain Ginyu Saga Freeza Saga Trunks Saga Android Saga Imperfect Cell Saga World Tournament Saga Majin Bū Saga Fusion Saga Kid Bū Saga Interlude Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Part III In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Other Media Movies Dragon Ball GT Video Games Creation and Conception Trivia *According to the databook(s): ** Yamcha's hobbies are grappling and baseball. ** Yamcha's favorite food is hard-baked . ** Yamcha's favorite vehicle is the Mighty Mouse (his old-fashioned buggy). References Category:Humans Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Martial Artists